User blog:Dun Goof/Morri Crosscut, the Dungeon Delver
'INTRODUCTION' Morri Crosscut is an adventurer of legend in the Devil Beater Universe. He is the founder of the Dungeon Raid Fan Club, inspiring many others to explore the world and delve dungeons like him. He delved dungeons as far as the darkest corners of the known world. Wether he is raiding dungeons solo or with a party, he is always ready to fight. With his trusty Crosscut Saw, he can cleave anything that lies beyond the vast darkness. "The world has infinitely many treasures and artifacts waiting to be collected. That's where we come in!" '' '' -Morri Crosscut toward his party members. 'What is the Dungeon Raid Fan Club?' The Dungeon Raid Fan Club is a club that anybody thirsting for adventure may join. The club has a schedule where daily dungeon raids are hosted. The rewards from daily dungeon raids vary, as the difficulty is always random. The club also hosts contests each month. The contests can vary from the most gold obtained in a raid, to the most valuable artifact or loot item, or to the overall MVP in various dungeon raids. It is also a trading center for those who possess magical objects or artifacts. More Information To Be Added Soon... 'Appearance' Morri's appearance consists of him wearing iron armor, a glowing teal pendant on over his neck, resting on his chest, a leather helmet, and his woodpecker companion always on his head, Tali. His weapon of choice is the legendary weapon known as the Crosscut Saw. 'The Crosscut Saw' The Crosscut Saw was obtained as a item drop when Morri Crosscut defeated a boss inside a dungeon, it was truly a glorious day for Morri when he obtained the Crosscut Saw. 'Personality, Affiliations, and Hobbies.' Morri Crosscut is an adventurer who shares courageous characteristics similar to the character, Alaric Palisade. He can also be jolly, as he always tries to keep his party or himself in a good mood by telling a corny joke much like Egbert. ALLIES: Tali the woodpecker AFFILIATIONS: The Dungeon Raid Fan Club (FOUNDER) Hobbies: Raiding dungeons, battling anybody, even allies, telling corny jokes, collecting loot, gathering exp, leveling up. 'Choice of Flame, Abilities, and Upgrades' Flame: Agni & Narukami Mix Also known as Isotope. 'Abilities:' (LMB) - Morri swings his Crosscut Saw in an arc, dealing medium damage. (Q TOGGLE) - When deactiviated, Morri's base damage is reduced, but recieves healing with each successful hit. When activated, Morri deals increased damage, but does not recieve healing from each successful hit. (E) - Morri dashes in a direction depending on where his cursor is. After the dash, Morri's next attack deals additional damage in the next 4 seconds. ® - Morri rallies up all the players in the server, raising their morales and increasing their movement speed for 10 seconds. If Morri rallies up 6 or more players, Morri recieves a permanent damage buff. (F) ''Delver of Legend ''- Morri becomes invincible for 2 seconds and gains a massive attack speed buff for 5 seconds. 'Upgrades:' (1) - Increase maximum movement speed. (2) - Increase duration of invincibility on "Delver of Legend" (3) - Increase base damage on LMB 'Statistics' Base Speed: 18 Base Health: 650 Base damage on LMB: 100 Gold Cost: ??? 'Ecounter Themes' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoWt6LYkNkU Bravely Second - Land of Civil War https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2Ax21yobJ0 Menu 1 - Super Smash Bros Melee 'Battle Themes' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLAXKARQUEc Bravely Second - Foolish Event https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mq4IAKE9EhU Battle! Champion! - Pokemon Sun & Moon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZG7nVXS8Lw Boss - Moldarach/Koloktos - The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ML-rth-WeE Super Monkey Ball - Storm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2cEM2rKUYg&fmt=18 Demetori - Eye Of The Needles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd5CRCikOuY Demetori - Final Sorcery https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScQRcFGrmhg Super Monkey Ball Banana Blitz - Monkey Island 'That is all there is for now...' If you have any suggestions or questions about Morri Crosscut, let me know in the comments. Category:Blog posts